def_jamfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake
Edward Hinson is one of the most improve fighter in Martial Arts and a American rapper that he is best know by his ring and stage name Drake. Drake never was with a crew or a gang, he just like to fight by himself with no help. Sometimes he teams up with Joe in a Tag Team Match as they knew each other at school. After a while been in Def Jam arenas he join by force with Crow's crew afterlosing to Magic who later on join with D-Mobs crew for Respect. He also made his debut by losing to PeeWee in The Face Club, later on he make his revenge by defeating him in the last three weeks along with his panther Joe. He appears in Def Jam Vendetta video game n 2002 as himself the one you facing in the Face Club in the second round. Drake made his first mixtape one month before losing to Bone in The Pit. Early Life Edward back in the middle school in New Jersey, he was one of the best backflips makers in the gym in also was the only one of them by making flying moves and Martial Arts at the middle school. Edward's family move to New York to see his sick grampa, cause it has cancer, so his mom of Edward told him to stay with him during his summer time while his mom was going on her new job interview in New Jersey. Edward stay with him by force for the summer. Edward of the thrid night he decided to take a walk during the night and he saw a fight which he was involved and he win then one of the club members told the boss of the companie that Edward was in a fight so the boss found him and he told him to come and fight in the club, so Edward call himself Drake and he made his appearence in the Club House by losing to PeeWee. Edward also is a singer which he realease his first mixtape call Drake: The Hacky Sack one month before losing his career to Bone in The Pit. Fighting Career Drake came in the first week in the ring by losing to PeeWee in the Face Club. Drake in the second week he defeat PeeWee with his finisher the Hacky Sack. The third week PeeWee challenge Drake to a tag team match againts him and his partner Juan and Drake accept his challenge but Drake bring Joe as his partner. At the end of the match Drake defeat PeeWee and Juan by Submission in the Mexican Spot. Drake lost to Razor in the Fan Club with three strong haymakers that knock his lights out. Drake take a hell of victory with Skull in the Jamican Spot. Drake learn a new style which it was Submissions and he test some of those moves to Trick in the Old School House where his first victory with Submission. Drake take his first pin with a flying move in Crow's Ring to Ruffneck. The manager allow Drake to participate in a tournament locate in Dragon House, he succesfully defeat Ruffneck in the first round with Submission, but he lost to Nyne in the second round. Drake have a K.O. only challenge againts Arii in The Wherehouse. Arii was close to knock him out with a strong puch but Drake jump throught the post of the ring and he kick him with a faster kick on Arii's face and Drake won the match. Cage Match day was challenge to Ruffneck and his partner Arii againts Joe and Drake which Drake's team beat the KKK with a Submission after Joe make Ruffneck tap ot while Drake distract Arii from outside of the ring. Drake winning streak was ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Singers Category:Rappers Category:Crips Category:Crow's Crew Category:D-Mob's Crew Category:V-Side Category:Martial Arts